A Guianna Highlands Valentine's Day
by Redhead Samurai
Summary: Well, it's a Guianna Highlands Valentine's Day! D/R ::ONE SHOT:: Note:I'm no longer RSG, now I'm Redhead Samurai(name change)


Hello! I'm RSG and this is my very first fanfic! Hope you like it! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Nothing! R U happy now! Sheesh…

Oh yea, this is the key: "Speaking" 'Thoughts' *Unknown Voice in Domon's head* got that? Good. Enjoy! ^_^

**********************************************

A Guianna Highlands Valentine's Day 

"Ugh! There is NOTHING to do here in the Guianna Highlands!" Rain Mikamura exclaimed. She had cleaned the tent seven times, taken a bath, done all repairs possible to the Shining Gundam, and taken a nap! 'I suppose I could find out what day it is at least,' Rain thought. She walked into the tent she and Domon shared. She went over to her cot and pulled a bag out from under it. Rain searched through her bag until she found a small calendar. She flipped to February. "OK, so it's Monday, then he date is…February 13th!" Rain said loudly, " That means tomorrow is Valentine's Day!" "Hmmmmmmm…" Rain, uh, hmmm, her thoughts turning to Domon. Valentine's Day might the perfect day to tell Domon how she felt about him…Rain thought and thought and finally decided to make a paper valentine. She cut out a giant red heart and wrote: Happy Valentine's Day Domon! From, Rain. 'There!' She sat back and admired her work, not too obvious, but still special. She hid it in her bag. She'd put it by his cot when he came back from training.

**********************************************

Domon hacked away at a poor tree with a ninja sword. Breathing hard, he sat down against the tree. He took out a bottle and chugged it. Domon stared up at the tree, each shallow cut staring back at him. "I'll NEVER master this sword!" he yelled out loud, throwing his sword about 3 feet away from him. 'I wonder how long I've been in the Guianna Highlands?' Domon thought. He pulled out a calendar from his pocket. 'Hmmm, it's February, so the date is February 13th,' Domon thought. 'I need to train for a few more months before the Gundam Fight…Uh, wait a minute, today's the 13th so tomorrows the 14th and that's Valentine's Day!' Domon said these last two words out loud. *That would be theperfect day to tell Rain how you feel about her…* said a voice in the back of his head. 'Maybe,' Domon thought, 'but what if she doesn't feel the same way about me?' 

Well, just give her something not too obvious, but still special* said the voice. 'Yea, that sounds good.' Domon picked up his sword and went off to find George.

**********************************************

Back at camp, Rain was beginning to have second thoughts. 'What if he laughs in my face, or what if he just stares blankly at me?' Rain thought. She sighed. 'Now don't be a wimp, Rain. Just do it!' "Fine then, I'll do it!" she said out loud.

**********************************************

"…and that's why I need a present for Rain," Domon finished. The Shuffle Alliance was gathered around him. "We always knew you had the hots for Sis, Bro!" Sai Saishi said gleefully. {AN: Rain and Domon aren't brother and sister, that's just the way Sai talks. My friend said it sounded weird, so there's you're explanation} "You did? How?" Domon asked, staring blankly into the faces of the Shuffles. Chibodee was smirking, Argo was grim as always, George was smiling, and Sai Saishi was jumping up and down, a giant smile on his face. "It was SO obvious!" laughed Chibodee. "Oh…" Domon stared at his feet. "Don't be ashamed, here, try this for Rain," George said, pulling a rose from behind his back. Domon took it and pulled off all the thorns. "That's perfect! Thanks George, thanks you guys!" Domon smiled{O_O very rare…okok, I'm shutting up}. "No problem Bro!"(Sai Saishi) "Bye Neo-Japan!"(Chibodee) "Hope it works, Domon!"(George) "See ya later, Domon."(Argo) Domon turned and left. As he walked he started thinking. 'What if Rain thinks I'm crazy or what if she thinks it's all a big joke?' "Hi Domon!" Rain shouted. Domon looked up, startled out of his thoughts, and found he was at camp. "Hey Rain, I'm gonna take a nap, k?" Domon said, walking into the tent. "Alright," Rain replied. Domon sat on his cot and, making sure Rain wasn't coming, pulled out the rose from his jacket. 'I just don't know if I want to do this,' Domon thought, 'I'll think about it after my nap.' He put the rose in his duffel bag. Suddenly he realized how tired he was and immediately fell asleep.

**********************************************

Rain walked up to the tent flap and listened. She could hear Domon's soft snoring. She quietly crept in and grabbed the valentine she made. 'Ok Rain, this is it.' She gently placed the valentine by Domon's arm. She yawned. 'Boy am I ever tired, I think I'll hit the sack.' Rain took off her shoes, climbed into her cot, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**********************************************

{Stars for all! ^_^ leaving now…}

Domon awoke and realized it was early morning. He sat up and something fell to the ground. He groped around on the floor until he found a piece of paper. It was red and shaped like a heart. There was writing on it. 'Happy Valentine's Day Domon! From, Rain,' Domon read to himself. He looked over at Rain's sleeping form and smiled. He pulled the rose out of his bag, wrote a quick note, and placed both on Rain's small side table. Then he left.

**********************************************

Rain awoke around mid-morning. "Ah, that was a good sleep." She said, stretching. Then Rain noticed a folded piece of paper on her side table. She picked up and read it. "I'm off training, I'll eat later. –Domon. P.S. Happy Valentine's Day." She looked on the side table and saw a single red rose. "Domon…"

Well? That's it! How'd ja like it? Flames welcome, constructive criticism welcome, praise welcome(duh) ^_^ See ya! ~RSG


End file.
